Shadows Of the Night
by YukiFuyu12
Summary: With their teams deciding to throw them out, the shadows begin to come back together after a long separation. Switching schools and revealing their original strengths, they face their former teams, no mercy being shown as the lovers are back and ready to return the favor. Sucky summary I know, I'll edit later. Kasamatsu/Takao/Himuro/Imayoshi/IzukixKuroko. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

One thing, if you don't like boyxboy then please, if you don't like it then leave now!

Thats all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

It was just a normal day for Kuroko as he walked down the hallway of Seirin High School to go to his second class for the day, face buried into his book, he had finally managed to finish his mystery novel as he dodged students from left and right, trying to avoid being hit by any flailing arms or walking bodies.

Kuroko had done this throughout his life, so it wasn't really a surprise when an elbow almost hit him, but he had dodged it with ease at that point in time, it had became a second nature to him anyways.

Its been a month since the games and things were looking up to the new High School as more students transferred to it. The basketball team of Seirin had made a name for itself and it was beginning to get into the heads of everyone as they thought that one measly victory will up hold their reputation.

If only it did though.

Kuroko and his team mates had finally won the Winter Cup, through the struggles and training they had done to get to where they are, they had finally made it, but the light blue haired teen knew something was going on, seeing as Kagami and the others had kept avoiding him when they spotted him.

It started only after a few days after their victory, training had begun without him and a certain raven haired teen, but both had shrugged it off, continuing with them as their teammates barely even acknowledged them during their practice.

Kuroko wasn't clueless, oh no, he knew what was happening whether if the others knew that he knew or not. The other shadows knew what was happening too and they knew that they were being talked about.

Besides, in their own schools, they were beginning to feel forgotten as well, let it be starting training without them or doing practice games with other schools without them. It wasn't really weird, it was like they expected this to happen.

To which they did.

Kuroko smiled as he thought of the other shadows that he had seen throughout their forced separate journey, it was a bit overwhelming to see their faces since they were separated for a reason, but seeing them after three years, it made him smile. It had been too long that he was separated from them, not being able to hug them, talk to them, or even call them was torture to him.

They were lovers after all, and no one had anything against that, it was always like that and it always will be.

He smiled more as he thought of how they were about to meet up again, and very soon too. Now, they won't be separated and they would be able to see the others too. He also needed to remove all the hair dye in his hair, the others just have to take off the dye at their tips.

This was a certain agreement that they all had, dye their hair black, but for Kuroko, he had to dye his whole entire head teal so he could fit in more with a certain group.

 _'No fair, they got to dye their tips only but I have to get my whole entire hair dyed?'_ Kuroko thought, pouting slightly, making the others notice his presence. Some of the guys that noticed him, blushed at the rare cute expression that Kuroko did, while the girls had started blushing and squealing over the sight.

It wasn't every day that they saw Kuroko smile, but it was definitely worth it to stand outside the hall and image that cure pout in their minds.

Good thing Kuroko didn't notice, or he would be a cherry by now and it wouldn't help his situation in any kind of way.

As Kuroko walked into his class, he tilted his head up only to see Kagami sitting in his seat, sleeping away as the teacher came in. The teal haired teen sighed as he walked past the red head and began to take his seat.

While walking towards his seat right behind the red headed teen, he looked outside the window, only to see a black limo parked outside and six men with five other familiar teens come out of it.

This particular group was walking towards Seirin's doors and Kuroko couldn't help but let a grin form on his baby pale face as he sat back in his seat and waited for everything to start, all with the door to his classroom being opened by him.

Seems like the game was about to begin and oh how much fun there would be in it.

* * *

Students who were outside at the moment looked at the men that had casually walked into their school grounds, all the while also looking at the familiar teens that had made themselves known all throughout the Winter Cup. It also shocked them to no end that one of the five teens were one of the regulars of their own Seirin basketball team.

Their own Eagle Eye user at that.

While they stood out of the way for the strange group to make their way to the doors, they noticed how the teens were ginning ominously and it scared them to no end as they passed all of them in proud strides. Something everyone hasn't seen from them and it was a damned will surprise too as to how their hands were linked together.

While up in a certain classroom, Kagami, who had just saw who the mysterious teens were, sat in shock in his seat as he was unaware to the almost grinning Kuroko right behind him.

He knew that he saw them all right, and there was no mistake that one of those raven haired teens was a Faker Master. The only Faker Master he knew, with his long bangs that covered his one eye and a signature mole under the other eye.

 _'O-Oi... What the hell are they doing here?! What the hell is he doing here?!'_ Kagami thought as he felt the hairs on his neck stand. He felt something, something that he never wanted to feel, a feeling of fear and utter horror had past through him in a mere second.

The tiger knew that he was now in a dangerous territory, knowing fully well that others are trapped in it as well.

Students, who had stood from their seats to see what the commotion was, all stood by the window for several moments before making a move to go back into their seats, completely ignoring the teacher that tried to get their attention for the past several minutes.

Sighing, the teacher began the lesson, not caring if the students weren't ready to start. By then, class was back to normal, with the exception of Kuroko, who was still grinning as his baby blue eyes looked at the speaker in the class for an upcoming announcement. Unfortunately for him, more than half of the class was looking at him now.

Then suddenly, a beeping noise had filled the classroom.

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya will you please make your way into the main office, Kuroko Tetsuya will you please make your way to the main office."_ A female voice announced though the speaker, with a somewhat happy tone in her voice, no doubt she knew what was about to happen. After all, she was part of this journey, heck she was the one who gave them the idea of it in the first place.

"They should have called me out earlier, oh well, what can you do when Shoi-koi does what he wants?" Kuroko sighed as he stood up, all attention was to him now, as if his invisible presence had disappeared, making himself known.

Kuroko still sported a grin on his face as he made sure to show it to anyone who looked at him. It was a soft grin that was shown to all his classmates, probably for the last time, but they don't know that.

Kuroko ignored the stares that were thrown at his direction and had taken his belongings, leaving the class in a quick stride, in his movements showed eagerness on leaving the place.

Kagami in the meantime, had stared into the blue haired teen's head, trying to determine his sudden change and why there were other students from different schools coming here to Seirin.

With his mind still swimming in thoughts, he got ready for the class time. He just wondered why Tatsuya of all people would come to their school when he clearly lived far away from this district.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and no I did not abandon anything here!

Hope you all are having a wonderful Winter Break!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

Kuroko walked down the halls of Seirin with a jump to his steps, his face twisted into a ecstatic grin as he walked a bit faster to get to his needed destination. It had been such a long time since they got together, he missed them as much as they all missed him, the blue haired boy was happy that they weren't going to have to hide anymore, they could be themselves and show the others what they really missed out on when they had decided to leave them all in favor of the fame they so received.

'Finally, I don't have to act so emotionless, I can be with the others again too!' Kuroko though in joy as he reached the front doors of the office, without a second thought, he had swung it open to reveal a woman with a smirk on his face, a few men who stood to the side like guards and finally in the front of the room were five familiar teens that he missed so much in the couple of years they were separated.

"Shoi-koi! Kazu-koi! Tatsu-koi! Shu-koi! Yu-Koi!" Kuroko yelled in excitement and in a child like manner as he ran to them, dropping all his things and running into their open arms.

The five teens smiled and chuckled at their youngest lover with mirth, they missed this, where they were happy and where they didn't have to put masks on to hide who they really were and what they really were capable of.

"Tet-chan! I miss you!" Takao said as he hugged the small teen, said teen returning the hug back with equal force. It was also done with the others as well while the woman and the men watched with soft smiles on their faces as they watched the top elites reunite.

It had been three years, three long, agonizing years without them all together and three agonizing years of not knowing where they were until the games were set and held, they wouldn't mind any mission, any dangerous undercovers just as long as they were to never be separated again.

The woman who had called Kuroko up in the office cleared her throat as she began to look at the six teens with a smirk on her face, replacing the soft smile that was once there. "Ok, now that you six got on with your small reunion, we have something for you to do, no its not a mission Takao, you have to continue school still but this time, you wont be attending classes, you will be attending your regular lessons. And plus, don't you want to beat those ungrateful brats to the ground?" The woman said as her smirk widened when they smirked back.

Dosei Sora was the name of the woman, she was blonde with blue eyes and she stood tall at 5'10, she wore a white pencil skirt and white blouse as she stood there at the front of the room, she was the Principle of the school after all, taking the job from the old man that used to work there.

With a bit of money, manipulation and deception, it only took a day for the old principle to give up his job.

Nothing was expected less of Dosei Sora after all.

She was the guardians of these six teens when their parents were away on missions or just for vacations, she was powerful and strong yet she could be the biggest softie the teens have ever seen in their whole entire lives. She was intimidation, that was certain, but she interpreted herself as a regular woman, not someone powerful, after all, deception is what they all aimed for.

She was the wife of the Mafia boss that led the Renegades, the only ever longest living and strongest standing Mafia in the whole world, lasting for about 11 generations and their status being stronger than the armies in the world combined. They were manipulative, influential, dangerous, deceiving, intelligent, strong, and none of their family were ever weak willed, quiet the opposite actually.

The only thing that made them even more powerful were the connections that they had with the Kurokos, Takaos, Imayoshis, Kasamatsus, Himuros, and Izukis, who were the top six clans of the world, having connections around the world as well as their clans all lasting the same amount of time as the Renegades. It only increased the power that they held when the boys had became lovers, after all, the clans were friends for as long as they could remember, but family was always top priority in their clans.

"So... We have to continue High School... damn." Kasamatsu said as he twitched a bit on having to continue two more years with the blonde in Kaijou. The others twitched as well, they couldn't handle any more of the miracles even if they tried to, and spending the last 3-4 years with them were not sitting well in their minds. Dosei smirked, she knew they couldn't spend another living second with the miracles so she and her husband had came up with a new idea, one that they both knew the teens would be happy about.

"Boys, calm down, you aren't spending your time in those horrid schools, in fact, we have a better place where you all can go to, the others are there as well, the teachers are their parents after all. We also run the school, one that most people would want to enter but never had the intelligence or level to." Dosei was amused as they began to listen almost immediately, it was amusing to see her charges do that, they would always look like some cute animals that were being given their favorite thing in the world.

She chuckled at the thought of that, she had said that once to the group and she got an earful until she had taken it back, leave it to the group of shadows to actually make her take back what she says.

On the other hand, the shadows were relieved that they weren't going to be forced to stay in the schools they were assigned to; who would stay there if they knew what the people were like? Turning their attention back to the woman that they considered as a mother figure, they waited for more information to be given to them, knowing that they were going to make the best out of it when they were there.


End file.
